


The Family on Bleecker Street

by GypsyArt



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Adventure & Romance, Brotherly Love, Cute Kids, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Father-Son Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Magic-Users, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent Stephen Strange, Possession, Sanctum Sanctorum (Marvel), Tragic Romance, Vampires, Wong is family, marriage life, strange family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-21 21:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17650085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypsyArt/pseuds/GypsyArt
Summary: A series of one shots into the life of Dr. Strange and his family, and how they always find their way back home, to Bleecker Street.Focus on the happy moments woven in between the dysfunction, infidelity, betrayal, dark magic, and childhood trauma.------------------------------Stephen Strange/Clea StrangeStephen Strange & OC Children





	1. Sanctum Sanctorum

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter Summary:
> 
> Stephen and Wong move into the Sanctum.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1: Sanctum Sanctorum
> 
> Stephen goes back to New York as the new Sorcerer Supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .

**Chapter 1:** _Sanctum Sanctorum_

                                                                      [](http://www.bobcheshire.co.uk/thor-2/)

 

When Dr. Stephen Strange leaves Tibet, it is not because of his own choosing. In his short residence as the pupil of the ancient one the once renowned neurosurgeon had grown found of the hidden city deep in the Himalayan mountains untouched by modern civilization. And if it had been to his choosing he would have spent many more years there studying in their vast libraries, and fighting along side the many monks who resided in the temple until he felt he perfected the art of magic.

But the Ancient One had insisted that even if there was much more he could teach his pupil, there was one teacher ever better than himself; experience. So with parting words of wisdom the Ancient one had deemed him the new Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, and sent him off to New York with Wong, a man who was proclaimed to be his man servant and would assist him with whatever he needed.

Stephen wasn’t incredibly thrilled at the thought of a man servant, and even less so at the thought of being forced to live with someone he had only known in passing, but in the near future Wong would slowly make the shift from servant to friend, to family, and eventually to the closest confidant the doctor ever had.

Once Stephen and Wong reached New York, the former immediately presumed that this whole journey was a test from the Ancient One.

 

**177A Bleecker Street, Greenwich Village**

 

The home was a far cry from the lavish penthouse apartment in Manhattan that he had once lived in, in what felt like a life time ago, nor did it inspire any sense of magic in him as the temples of Tibet had done. The brownstone stood at the corner of the street, five stories high made of dark red bricks, off white panels, and green roof tilings, all aged and slowly falling apart, on the front door were police tapes and a bright red paper that said condemned.

“This can not possibly be the right place.”  
  
“This is the Sanctum Sanctorum, its name means Holy of all Holies......” Wong placed all their bags on the steps of the front porch which looked like it could fall under all the added weight any second, and proceeded to the door removing the tape and sign, before opening it and entering. Hesitantly Stephen followed behind. “........this house is a focal point for mystical energies, as there’s a nerve center of ley lines.....”

Stephen only partially listens to Wong’s telling of the history of the home as he looks around. The insides was somehow larger and more inviting than the outside. Decorated in neutral colors of reds, browns, creams, and beiges, with an eclectic antic collection of mismatched furniture, and mystical artifacts, all covered by a thin layer of dust.

 

There first week there, Stephen almost dies twice, and quickly learns that his new place of residence is not all that it seems. Half the doors lead to different dimensions, or hold terrifying creatures behind them. He finds living in fear of what will come out of there doors he opens to be impractical, and asks Wong if there is anything that could be done. The older Asian man suggest the best he could do is change some things around to make the Sanctum feel more like home, but Stephen is quick to provide a negative. The Sanctum would not be his home, simply a place he worked and lived.

He quickly learns to label these doors with neon yellow tape, and takes extra caution when opening any unknown doors.

 

It takes three months, and a handful of more near death experiences before Stephane somewhat becomes comfortable living in the Sanctum, and falls into a routine. He finds a room closest to a large study where he spends most of his morning’s meditating, and afternoons, studying. The books here do not compare to the ones in Tibet, but it sustains Stephen for the time being. He does not know what Wong does with his time, or where he sleeps, but there’s a bell and whenever he rings, the man always appears and thats enough.

Stephen imagines this will be the rest of his life from now on.

He becomes content with said thought.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Strange is one of my absolute favorite Marvel Characters and I always felt that he deserved a story that was very family oriented as a way to both ground him and give him support, but also put him in situations that we would not normally see.
> 
> I do not own a majority of the characters that ill be presented but I hop overall I do them justice.


	2. Recluse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Recluse 
> 
> Stephen shuts himself away for a year.

**Chapter 2:** _Recluse_

 

The first year Stephen spends back in New York he spends in near seclusion within the Sanctum Sanctorum. So much so he’d learned and memorized nearly every door of the brownstone, even the ones which have the habit of disappearing, and reappearing in different areas. He no longer uses the yellow tape.

 

The only people he associates with are those he saves (reluctantly so), a few other local heroes if the day deemed so, and Wong.

 

Wong himself easily falls into the role of a faithful servant, cooking, cleaning, nursing, doing groceries, and running whatever errands Stephen request of him, allowing his master to become a recluse. Wong brings all his meals to his study, and his bed goes untouched for days.

 

Wong shows concern at his masters lack of sociability with the modern world and people, but quickly drops it when it seems to only further irate the dark haired man, and drive him even more into himself.

 

For his part Stephen insist that his desire to stay in the Sanctum is because he insists that there is much for him to still learn......much that the ancient one had not taught him, and he needs to be ready for whatever evil comes his way. For when he is not able to go to the Ancient One for guidance.

 

He is only fulfilling his duty as the worlds newest Sorcerer Supreme.

 

He doesn't talk about how being back in New York brings back both nostalgia and regret for his old life.How he wishes he still had a second chance at being Dr. Strange the Neurosurgeon, but also how he hopes no one remembers said man, and his arrogance.

 

Better yet, no one recognizes him as being said man.

 

That Dr. Stephen Strange died the day he saved the ancient one, and was accepted as a student.

 

Now there is only this lonely one, punishing himself for past deeds, of a deceased man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully not all my chapters will be this short. But I hope you enjoyed non the less!


	3. 99.9 Percent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: 99.9%
> 
> Stephen gets the shock of his life!

**Chapter 3:** _99.9 Percent_

 

 

“What is she doing here?”  
  
Stephane’s first instinct was to be defensive.

The Sanctum was not his home, but it was his residence, his place of peace, and his responsibility to protect at all cost. So walking into the kitchen of the Sanctum (somewhere he rarely treaded) in his matching set pajama’s and a bleeding shoulder wound from the night before that was slowly seeping through the gauze and staining the dark green fabric he was both wary and irritated at the unannounced guest.

The dark skinned woman with black hair just reaching to her shoulders, sat at the never before used kitchen table with Wong drinking what looked to be tea. Upon his entrance four pairs of eyes turned to look at him.

“Your bleeding!” The woman made a sound of shock, her brown eyes widening with concern.

“The dog attack.” Wong seemed to softly reassure her with a half truth. The day before Stephane had been in Loźere, France where a wolf had been cursed with the Curse of the Beast of Gévaudan. Turning the once small animal into the size of a calf, and with the thirst for human blood. In his efforts to reverse the curse he had nearly been mauled, almost severing his entire right shoulder.

And although Wong had done a decent job stitching it up, the wound had began bleeding once more and was in need of being cleaned, and re-bandaged.

“That’s horrible. People should keep better control of their dogs, especially if their capable of such gruesome attacks. I hope you called animal control.”

“We did. It has all been taken care of.”

“What is she doing here?” Stephane once more echoed his previous question that had been ignored.

“This is Terrie Jackson, Mrs. Jackson this is Dr. Stephan Strange.” Wong makes a formal introduction between the two, and Terrie Jackson smiles politely waving towards the dark haired man. “She’s a social worker with the department of child services.”

Stephan continues staring blankly at the two. His question still not having been answered in a satisfactory manner.

“I’m sorry that I dropped by so unannounced, but it was so difficult finding your contact information, it seemed that you practically dropped off the face of the earth, and when I found this address under your name I jumped on it hoping that you were the right Stephane Strange, and it looks like you are.” She let out a slightly nervous laugh, before taking a deep breath and allowing for her hands to rest on a thin manilla folder that had been set on the table in front of her. “.....I’m here to talk to you about your child.”

“I don't have a child.” The words had left Stephen’s mouth before his mind had even fully processed her words.

“Do you know a Kimberly Fairchild?”

The image of a beautiful blond that could have given Audrey Hepburn a run for her money crossed Stephane’s mind. “I was acquainted with her.”

_ The understatement of the Century. _

“She had a child and it was stated on his birth certificate that you were his father.”

“That can't be possible I haven't seen her in nearly five years.”

  
“The child is four and a half.”

“I want to talk to her! Where is she?!”

  
“She passed away two years ago. She drowned.......I’m sorry.” Terrie paused for a long moment her eyes going from the bleeding man in front of her, to the cup of tea she had pushed aside. “H-her father Dexter Fairchild had been taking care of the child, but he passed away about five months ago from a heart attack.....there was no other next of kin listed except for you.” 

“Kimberly was well known for getting around and having several lovers. Half the men in Manhattan and London could b-”  
  
“We have a DNA test. Your a ninty-nine point nine percent match to this child.” Terrie had quickly cut him off by thrusting a paper in his direction with the test results, and keeping him from slut shaming a dead woman.

“So there’s a one percent chance.........”

Stephen was no idiot. He had after all been a neurosurgeon, and knew well how accurate DNA was, especially with the always advancing technology to test and study it. And as the social worker droned on, about all the options he had, he’d completely checked out from his current reality, all the way until she’d left and Wong had began cleaning and redressing his wound.

 

Kimberly was dead.

She had a child.

There was a ninety nine point nine percent chance she had his child

That he was a father.

 

**Fuck.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I did not go into much detail the Curse of the Beast of Gévaudan is from a real French mythology. Feel free to look it up.
> 
> So I'm very excited to introduce Stephen's oldest son which is obviously an OC of my own creation. 
> 
> Kimberly is an actual character found in older Dr. Strange comics. But as there was very little character development for her in the comics, I just simply made up her last name and history in order to better fit my fanfic.


	4. Atlas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen is introduced to his first child. A son by the name of Atlas Fairchild-Strange.

**Chapter 4:** _Atlas_

 

In two weeks Terrie Jackson makes three more visits.

The first was for Stephen to sign a stack of papers which included official adoption papers.

The second for her to check the Sanctum, and make sure that it was a safe environment for a child to live and grow in. If only she knew, Stephen thought the day she’d come and Wong had selectively shown her certain parts of the home.

For both visits Stephen does his best to ignore her, leaving Wong to deal with her questions and concerns, but her third visit was inventible to ignore.

She had brought a child with her.

His child.

The first time Stephen lays eyes on him, he is sitting on a large red victorian chair, and his sneaker clad feat are dangling back and forth, as plays with a toy airplane. He was the spitting image of his mother with a oval shaped faced, dirty blonde hair thats too long for a boy, and fair skin. He looked nothing like him, Stephen quickly concluded, but if you were to ask Wong he would say that the little boys upturned grey eyes, and demanding self centered nature were all that of his father.

“So he’ll be living here.”  
  
“Thats usually how adoption works.”  
  
“I’ve prepared a room for him upstairs already.”

Stephen wants to ask when he had the time, and where the room will be, but what he wants more than anything is for the woman in front of him to stop looking at him as if he were an idiot so he simply nodded for now, eyes going back to the boy. 

“Would you like to say hello?”  
  
“I-okay.” Saying hello seemed like a good start, Stephen thought as he followed Terrie, and watched her crouch down in order to get the child’s attention.

“I have someone very important to introduce to you.” Terrie says and the child looked between her and the strange man standing almost awkwardly a few feet away from him.

“Hello.” Stephen has never felt so uncomfortable in his life before. “My name is Dr. Stephen Strange.”  
  
The child turns his gaze away from Stephen, back to his social worker. He’d grown very found of her in the time that she had been caring for him, she’d become a constant and comforting figure in a world that he was no longer able to understand. One where security was no longer promised to him.

“This is your father.” Terrie’s hands are on top of his lap in a comforting manner. She had tried to explain the situation to him earlier, but he was so quite she was not quite sure if he’d completely understood the situation. “Your going to be living here for a while.”

This time the boys eyes meet Stephen's own with more curiosity and interest than before. 'His father' He repeated the words in his mind several times, as the words sounded odd to him.

"I've never had a father before." He speaks quietly his British accent ringing clearly, as he looks at Terrie in the eyes. "Is he going to leave me to?"

 

_Leave._

_That's what everyone else had done._

_His mother._

_His favorite maid._

_His Grandfather._

_They all left._

_Simpler to explain than death, but the effects just as devastating._

 

"I don't believe Dr. Strange will be going anywhere anytime soon." Terrie looks at the man still un-surly standing behind her. "Will you?"

"No....no I will not."

"See." Terrie smiles at the boy. “Why don't you tell him your name.”

“M-my name is Atlas.”

 

_Atlas_

 

The same name as the Titan.

The boy who will carry the weight of heaven and earth on his shoulders.

what a horrible burden to put on such a small boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if this is how the actual adoption process works, so bare with me on that.
> 
> This is just a brief introduction of Atlas. The next few chapters will be used to hopefully flesh out his relationship with Stephen, and Wong.


	5. Kimberly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short look at the relationship between Atlas's mother and Stephen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember Kimberly is technically a Marvel Character I just expanded on her background for the sake of this story.

**Chapter 5:** _Kimberly_

 

The sound of soft footsteps followed by the sound of flickering soundlessly echoed illuminating the once dark upscale Soho apartment in Florescent light. “So your just going to leave without saying goodbye?”  
  
“I was going to wake you.” Stephen had kept his back to the blonde haired haired woman, he had previously been looking for his shoes, and now with the lights on he could see they were peaking out from under her cream sofa.  
  
“No you weren’t.” Kimberly’s green followed Stephen as he pulled out his shoes from under the sofa and sat down to put them on. He was already dressed in the jeans and undershirt. His sweater was clutched in her right hand. “.......and after I gave twenty thousand dollars and the most wonderful orgasam of your life.”

“I said I was going to pay you back.” Stephen huffed shoving his right sneaker on his foot with more force then necessary. Having come to Kimberly yesterday had been a blow to his pride, but it seemed lately that everything he had been doing was a blow to his pride.

And if he were anyone else there wouldn't have been much pride left.

After his car accident he’d gone into considerable debt trying to find a doctor that would operate on his hands and restore them to their former glory. So much so he’d spent all the money from his severance package, his life savings, his investments, his apartment, his car, and even the remaining money from his fathers life insurance, and childhood home which had been left to him.

He had nothing left, and nothing to show for it, but mounting debt, depression, and mild-alcoholism. But he had one last bit of hope left, in his desperate attempt to restore his hands he’d heard of a healer who lived deep in the Himalaya’s. But there was no way he could reach there with the way his finances were looking.

Which brought him to _Kimberly Fairchild_.

A close friend, who’d he meet shortly after starting medical school, and had been the first to introduce him to an inner circle of wealthy upperclass elites, and their asstantacitus lifestyle which was a stark difference from his humble upbringing.

An on and off lover.

And most importantly the daughter of a former Royal Navy Officer and a British Banking Heiress.

  
“Baby I’m a billionaire. I spent more money buying a suite of armor for my Guinea Pig when I was a kid.”

“Why?” Although he didn't particularly care, she always had the most absurd stories that one couldn't help but ask for further elaboration.

“To keep the cat from eating him.” Kimberly walked over sitting on the sofa next to Stephan and handing him his sweater which he took and began to throw on. “You never told me what your planning?”

“I know.”  
  
“Is it because its stupid.” Stephen’s silence gives Kimberly her answer and she reaches over resting her perfectly manicured fingers on his cheek until he finally looked at her. “Baby I know this has been difficult for you don't need to be New York’s top neurosurgeon to be important or great. Your missing the bigger picture of all the amazing things that you could still be doing.”  
  
Stephen snorted swatting her hand away. “I’m not taking those job offers.”

Soon after he was released from his duties as lead neurosurgeon at the hospitalManhattan Hospital, New York-Presbyterian Hospital (where he’d done his residency) had offered him a job as their lead consultant, and Colombia University (where’d he graduated from) had offered him a teaching position, but he not only found both to be beneath him, but the pay to be highly inadequate, especially in comparison to what he had been making.

“Your impossible! What if your hands can never be fixed? What are you going to do then Stephen? Are you going to wallow in this self-loathing misery for the rest of your life?”  
  
“I don't have time for this Kimberly.” Stephan stood up, taking the envelope with the the check that Kimberly had written out to him, and stuffing it in his pocket ready to leave, but whatever remained of his pride wouldn't let him go until he got the last word. “And this time its different. It will work.”  
  
“Okay.” Kimberly pushed her blonde strands off her shoulder as she stood up, at her full height she was significantly shorter then Stephen, but she had still managed to grab him by his collar to bring him down for an impassioned kiss. “Just don't get killed or anything, and make sure that I’m the first one you use those magic hands on when you get back, baby.”

With that Kimberly turned around and disappeared back into her bedroom, but he doubted it was for sleep. It was only three o’clock in the morning, and Kimberly was very much a night owl.

As Stephen walked towards the front door, he passed by the shattered gold portrait of Atlas on his knees with the world on his shoulders. The one he had accidentally broken almost over a year ago during a drunken stupor, and promised to replace, to which Kimberly had indifferently replied that he could never.

Stephen didn't know that the next time he’d see her would be in the face of their son.

Atlas.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sighing, Stephen tucked back the picture of himself and Kimberly he’d found amongst the papers that the adoption agency had brought over. The picture was taken when the two had gone on vacation in Hawaii. Kimberly was sitting on Stephen’s lap in a teal bikini with his arms loosely wrapped around her waist, sunglasses not allowing anyone to know where he was looking.

Years later when he decided to propose to Clea, Stephen would realize that what he felt for Kimberly was not love. He did not love the woman who he had spent numerous late nights partying, and binge drinking with. The woman who he had a turbulent sexual relationship with, and who was the only one willing to give him money for his last ditch effort to fix his arms. He’d felt many things for the blonde woman but love was not it.

It was simply the fact that she had seen him at his absolute worse on several occasions, and it never seemed to faze her. She was never put off by his arrogance, or womanizing, orinsisted that he needed to change.

They accepted each other for the broken and destructive people that they were.

And at times it felt like love, and that was enough for two people who didn't know any better.


	6. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Stephen meets Nightmare

**Chapter 6:** _Nightmare_

 

The first time which Stephen develops an understanding for his oldest son, the boy is four and he is in his dreams.

For several days Atlas had been having horrible nightmares that would cause him to wake up screaming in tears, and refuse to go back to sleep for the rest of the night. And in the morning he wouldn't speak of what he saw in his dreams, just tiredly sulk around all day.

It had gotten to the point where Atlas simply refused to go to sleep anymore, and Stephen and Wong had come to a loss at what to do.

This would not be the first time Stephen tries to enter the Dream Dimension, a Splinter Realm where all dreams are created. But it would be the first time he accidentally enters the Nightmare Realm where he meets it omnipotent ruler.

_Nightmare._

The pasty white skinned,black haired extra-dimensional demonic entity who torments people with their greatest fear would become one of Stephen's greatest adversaries. So much so that in their first fight in his son’s nightmare Stephen has to call on the Ancient One to help him temporarily ban him for his sons mind.

While still in the Dream Realm he asks the Ancient One how he could defeat Nightmare.

It infuriated him how some creature had the audacity to try and attack his son.

_‘As long as there are beings that dream, Nightmare will exist. While he has been defeated, he can never truly be destroyed.’_

Once the astral form of the Ancient One had left, Stephen remained in his sons dreams.

Atlas's nightmare had surprisingly been that of Stephen dying. Or more specifically being dragged under the ocean and drowned just like his mother. But to an extent he could understand. He had seen both his mother and grand-father die. Stephen was all the little boy had left in this world.

Taking a moment Stephen bent Atlas’s dream washing away the darkness Nightmare had cast with a soft white light. He created the illusion of Kimberly alive and well in the young boys mind. They sat on a living room floor playing with building blocks, and laughing. Stephen was about to turn away when Atlas caught sight of him, and ran up pulling at his cape.

 _“Play.”_  
  
Both slept late into the afternoon that day with soft smiles on their faces. And once Stephen had awoken that afternoon he sent Wong off with a very specific list of things he needed. Later that evening after dinner Stephen brought Atlas to the living room, where several boxes of toy blocks and legos were stacked. They would play together late into the night, until Atlas curled up against Stephen and fell asleep.

With no sight of Nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that if Stephen had children, his duties as a father would intertwine often with his duties as Sorcerer Supreme. And those moments will really be what makes or breaks his relationship with his children.


	7. Dada

**Chapter 7:** _Dada_

 

Wong is Atlas’s primary care taker from sunup to sundown.

He bathes him.

He dresses him.

He shops for him.

He feeds him.

He cleans after him.

He plays with him.

He has long nonsensical conversations with him.

And he puts him to bed every night.

And wakes him up in the morning.

 

All while doing almost all the exact same things for his master.

Stephen tries every now and then. Mostly when Wong steps out, and he has no other choice but to watch after his toddler. But other than that he is content allowing for Wong to be Atlas's primary care taker.

Atlas seems to like bald headed man better anyways.

He is always the first one Atlas goes to whenever he needs or wants something.

Sometimes Stephen watches the two and feels a bit a jealousy tug at him from the inside, but brushes it away, its perhaps better that him and his son don't get too attached to each other anyways.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Stephen feels a tugging at his end of his cloak, as he is medicating hovering inches above the ground. He knows it must be Atlas because Wong knows better than to interrupt his meditations.

He breaths in deeply and does his best to ignore the tugging as best as he can, hoping the child will soon find something else to catch his attention, or Wong will come and whisk him away.

_'Where is Wong?'_

“Dada.”  
  
Stephen’s grey eyes shoot open immediately looking down. For a second he thinks he hears wrong. Atlas had never called him any variation of Dad before.

“Dada.” Atlas repeats one hand is holding onto his cloak the other waving around a a dark blue and yellow book.

“D....do you want me to ready to you?”  
  
“Yes. Read me.” Atlas nodded pushing the book towards Stephen who picked him up to set him on his lap, and opens the book to chapter one.

 

_‘One cold rainy day when my father was a little boy, he met an old alley cat on his street. The cat was very drippy and uncomfortable so my father said, "Wouldn't you like to come home with me?"’_

“Voice.” Atlas cut him off. “Do voices.”

Stephen sighed and tried his best to do a high pitched voice as he read the next lines, his own voice made him flinch slightly but Atlas seemed to like it so he continued on. _‘_

_'This surprised the cat she had never before met anyone who cared about old alley cats—_ but she said, _"I'd be very much obliged if I could sit by a warm furnace, and perhaps have a saucer of milk."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Standing behind the open door Wong smiled at the sound of his master reading to his son. He knew that all both needed was a little push in each others direction.

But it would sadden Wong greatly that as Atlas would get older finding things that would bond him with his father would become harder and harder. Both just too much alike.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a while since my last post, but I promise to get back in the game and start writing and posting more frequently.
> 
> But please leave reviews to let me know that your reading and still interested!


	8. Back From the Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone close to Dr. Strange comes back from the literal dead for him.

**Chapter 8:** _Back From the Dead_

 

“Master Strange there’s someone here that says they know you.”

Wong walks into the kitchen where Stephen and Atlas were eating lunch, he’d taken to eating at least one meal a day with the boy, and today was the tuna melt they were having for lunch.

“Who?” Stephen asked almost nervously. The last time someone had come looking for him, in association with his past life he had gained a son.....he was just getting use to thin one, and didn't think he could handle another child.

“He says he’s y-”  
  
Wong starts but is cut off when another person walks into the room. He was thin and about five foot nine with unkept chestnut brown hair wearing dirty jeans, a shirt two sizes too big, and beat up sneakers. “How much longer do I have to wait-” He starts his hazel eyes landing where Stephen and Ambrose were eating.

Stephen pales considerably, his food going down the wrong pipe, as he starts chocking. It takes a while for him to be able to fully catch his breath, but even when he does words fail him.

“You look live you just saw a ghost Steph.”

“Y-your alive?” Stephen had seemed all sorts of miracles in his short time as the Ancient One’s pupil, and even more during the time he had been the Sorcerer Supreme, but one thing he had never believed he would see again was his brother who he’d watch die, walk through the Sanctum Sanctorum almost as exactly as he had when he had died.

“Yeah, surprised me too.” Victor let out a small laugh, his hazel eyes settling onto the toddler sitting next to his brother, sucking from a juice box seeming completely unfazed by the adults in the room. “You have a kid?”  
  
It was easy to see.

The kid had Stephen’s eyes.

“Y-your alive!?” This time Stephen stands up and approaches his brother he isn't sure what to do or what to say. The emotions running through him suffocate him more than tuna melt did. "How?"

Stephen leaves behind Wong to clean lunch and watch after Atlas, as he brings Victor to his study. Trying to figure out what could have been powerful enough to revive his brother from the dead.

As Stephen does so, Victor asks him about whats been going on in his life, he can tell somethings changed about his older brother.

Stephen tells him about the accident, and shows him the nerve damage in his hands. He tells him about the desperation that drove him to bankruptcy (Victor was not happy about the loss of their childhood home), and the last ditch effort in tibet that brought him to the Ancient One. He tells his brother about magic, and his training, and becoming Sorcerer Supreme, and about the Sanctum Sanctorum, about his new life, and Wong, and Atlas.

The part about Atlas surprised Victor most. He couldn't imagine what woman would be stupid enough to get pregnant by his older brother, and even less so that his brother would raise said child.

But to Stephen, it felt good to tell someone about all this.

It felt even better that this someone was his brother.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Later that night after an interesting diner to say the least, Victor insist that they go out for drinks. The two brothers take a cab to a local bar, and order a round of beers.

Stephen wants to apologize to his brother, he wants to apologize for not being a good big brother, for not being there when their parents died, for being the reason he died. He wants to apologize because Victors always been the better of the two, and he deserved a better brother. But he’s never quite learned how to say those words in a meaningful way, and every time he tries they get stuck in his throat and he downs half his bottle.

Victor looks at the flat screen television hanging over Stephens head every now and then. He wants to tell his brother that he forgives him. To tell his brother that despite the fact that he turned into an ass that he still loved him more than anything, and is happy to see how he’d managed to turn his life around in such an astonishing way. But Victor can't find it in his heart to do so, he doesn't know why, but forgiveness just won't come so easily.

Its all too soon.

Its all too much.

Victor brings the beer to his lips internally cringing, the taste is awful, but he drinks on non the less. He’d been dead for who knows how long, he deserved it. Looking from the television back to his brother who was tapping at the bottles neck he breaks the awkward silence.

“Is that the real Captain America?”

Stephen looks behind him, and nods. “They found his frozen body, a few years ago.”

“Amazing......” Victor said. He may have always admired his father and older brother, but like most boys his age growing up Captain America had been his hero. He’d always wanted to be like the blonde haired, spandex wearing, Nazi fighting symbol of patriotism and goodness.

But Victor would soon learn that not everyone could be the hero, no matter how good their intentions were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Stephen and his siblings had an interesting dynamic, and in the next few chapters really want to focus on the relationship with him and his brother and hopefully have some character development.
> 
> The image above is also an image of how I imagine Victor Strange to look like, as I could not find a good one of him in google search. If you do find one please send me the link.


	9. Its for Victor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen tries to defend the indefensible, actions that he has taken.

**Chapter 9:** _Its for Victor_

 

**Flashback:**

“Sorry Stephen. I didn't mean to-” Kimberly paused pulling the oversized shirt down more to cover her bare private parts. She had walked out of the room to ask Stephen what was taking him so long, not realizing that the young dark haired man had an unexpected guest.  
  
“Don't worry about it.” The brunet, a man who looked to be in his late teens, and who shared a slight resemblance to her newest lover stormed out of the open door of the apartment. “I was just leaving!”

“Victo-”  
  
Kimberly accidentally cut off Stephen, staring wide eyed at where the other man had once been. “You mean thats your-”

“Yeah he managed to get to New York despite the storm.” Stephen began explaining as he threw on a shirt, and grabbed his jacket to follow his brother out. “......So he's not in a mood to be too sympathetic about my story that I was snowed in.”

It had been nearly three years since their mother died due to her Alzheimers that had progressed faster than anyone could keep track of. That was the last time Stephen had been back to his childhood home in Nebraska, the day she died. He didn't stay for the funeral. In May his father had fallen ill. Victor says its because he misses mom and him, Stephen in all his glorious knowledge thought that was ridiculous, missing someone can't make you so sick that it puts you on your death bed.

Victor begs Stephen to come back home. To see their dying father one last time. Stephen says he’s too busy, but sends money to take care of added medical cost. In Stephen’s mind that should be more than enough.

Their father died four days ago. Vincent at only eighteen became an Orphan, and he didn't know what to do. He needed his big brother, his only living family. But Stephen as always was too consumed with his own life.

Stephen had told him their was a blizzard in New York, and all flights out had been grounded until further notice, but he’d get down there as soon as nature and his schedule allowed for it. Vincent found a flight to New York anyways, and even a cab to drive him to his brothers nice city apartment.

“Victor your being ridiculous.” Stephen calls out catching a glimpse of his brother just as he storms out the front door of the apartment building, and just as he manages to run pass the startled doorman into the harsh winter weather, everything happens so fast, that he doesn't know how to process it all.

The soft muffled thud.

His younger brother never saw the car that hit him......

Never saw the horrified expression of those who saw him die instantly on impact....

As he runs out into the six inches of snow, along with the horrified driver and doorman no one could argue with the conviction that rested in Stephen’s innermost soul.

That he was indeed the bringer of death.

**End of Flashback**

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Three days later in Nebraska there is a dignified funeral held for Eugene Strange, attended by close friends and coworkers. Neither of his sons attended (no one knows of Victors death), and he was buried by his wife Beverly Strange and only daughter Donna Strange. 

Victor Strange’s body remains in New York. His brother’s grief drives him to desperate means. He is approached by a slightly suspect character who tells him about advancing research in reviving the deceased who have been cryogenically frozen. He pays the man fifteen thousand dollars in cash, and keeps his brothers body in a cold storage.

The man was a Vampirologist.

He studied creatures of the night, and how to make that transformation occur in others.

Stephen isn't a hundred percent convincing when he says he didn’t know.

When Victor learns of this truth he will curse his older brother.

But Stephen shows no regrets for his actions.

He will insist that he did what he did for Victor.

Not for his own selfish reason.

When he stops his brother from driving a stake through his own heart in order to commit suicide, Stephen will feel a tinge of regret.

But he still will insist that what he did was for Victor.

Its harder to believe this time when he’s forced to put his brother to sleep for an undetermined amount of time after he gives up, to his dark nature.

Its for Victor, Stephen insist to Clea who looks at him with pitting eyes.

 

 _‘Take care of Victor.’_ His mothers last words to him whisper in his sleep.

_Its for Victor._

 


	10. Khiron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: Khiron
> 
> Victor comes to terms with what he has become. And what he will never be.

**Chapter 10:** _Khiron_

 

Victor moves into the Sanctum Sanctorum, and quickly adapts to life.

His brother is to an extent is still a workaholic, and he and Wong don't have much in common so he spends most of his time getting to know his nephew. He takes the young boy to the park, the zoo, the movies, and different restaurants. Together the two explore the city. During their outings Victor often finds himself feeling ill but pushes the feeling aside.

It takes a while to get use to being alive.

When he’s at the Sanctum he eats less and less, but never feels hungry. He no longer sleeps much any more either, his nights are reduced to staring at his ceiling contemplating all he’s missed out on, until the sun begins to shine through the curtains, and irritates him enough to get up.

His skin grows paler every day and he develops a bad burning rash one day when he picks up a silver candle holder that Atlas accidentally dropped.

“Uncle Vic, Uncle Vic.” Atlas calls out to Victor who is only partially paying attention, from where he was sitting hunched over on a couch. They had been watching television when Victor began feeling ill again, his eyes became as unfocused as his mind, and there was a harsh burning in his throat.

“Uncle Vic.” 

Atlas calls again, and this time Victor gives the child his attention to find the child holding out his bleeding finger.

  
“How’d that happen?” Victor barely manages the words out, and doesn’t hear Atlas’s answer. The burning in his throat intensifies as he takes the child’s bleeding hand. His teeth start hurting. He takes one lick and something protrudes from his mouth. All of a sudden he’s engulfed by a hunger opening his mouth wide, he is about to descend onto Atlas when everything goes black.

Wong stands over him and Atlas with a hammer in his right hand.

Unsurprisingly this moment will scar both of them.

 

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Wong finally decided to state the obvious. “He’s a vampire.”  
  
“I-I know.”  
  
“We need to kill him.”

“I can't.”  
  
“I will do it for you if that will make things easier.”  
  
“NO! He’s my baby brother, we can't kill him.” An unfamiliar sense of panic and dread washes over the usual stoic doctor. He was his baby brother. It was his job to take care of him. To look after him. He couldn't fail him twice. He couldn't.

“He’s dangerous.”

  
Stephen shakes his head. “Victor is the most harmless person you will ever meet. He doesn't have the heart to hurt anyone.”  
  
“That was before he died, before he became an abomination of the night.”

“He’s a good person.”

“His hunger will drive him to kill. He could have hurt Atlas.”

“We’ll figure something out.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

And for a time they do.

When Victor finally realizes what he is capable of;

_Superhuman Strength_

_Superhuman Stamina_

_Superhuman Speed_

_A Healing Factor_

_Immortality_

_And even flight_

(Though vampires can’t fly Stephen believes these are from latent psionic powers awakened after his death).

 

He was basically like his hero Captain America, except for the blood lust, and being unable to walk in sunlight or go into a church.

But those were simply minor set backs in the bigger picture.

He goes to a local customs shop in the heart of Greenwich Village, and buys an uncomfortably tight dark purple spandex leotard and matching masks.

At night he becomes **Khiron**.

Masked vigilante hero ofGreenwich who thwarts small time criminals.

And sometimes feeds on their blood.

For a while this works.

For a while Victor is happy being a hero.

For a while unconventional works.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

The first hero team Dr. Strange works with is actually a family: The Fantastic Four.

Victor secretly wishes he and his brother could work together like them.

But as much as he tries, Stephen never wants his help.

The Avengers soon follow.

Victor watched on the news as his brother reluctantly shakes hands with Captain America -his hero, as they are congratulated for saving the world.

They even offer him to be a part of their full time roaster.

Dr. Strange declines.

Of course he does. Because he's Dr. Strange, he's too good to be a part of the world's mightiest hero's.

 

Victor doesn't go out that night, or for several other night as Khiron.

It hurts that he can’t be the hero he’s always wanted to be.

Cant get the recognition, but his brother can.

The final straw comes when he learns of the _Montesi Formula_.

A spellcapable of destroying all vampires utterly.

Stephen says that if he exists that others must also, its simply a safety proaction.  

Victor doesn't believe him.

Doesn't believe that his brother thinks he is capable of any good anymore.

And the night he leaves and never returns.

 

Several weeks later in an alley in London Victor stalks an unsuspecting man as he takes a short cut through a dark alley. He thinks of the boy he once was, the man he could have been. The monster that he is.

And as he drops to viciously tear into said man, he thinks that his brother is right about him.

 

“You should have just let me die Steph. I'm no hero."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Victor centric chapter, for a bit of character development, and a look into his feelings for his older brother.


	11. Dormammu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11: Dormammu  
> Dr. Strange meets his greatest adversary

**Chapter 11:**   _Dormammu_

  

                                                                              

                       

It is not the first time that Stephen encounters the Dreaded Dormammu.

Although it is the first time Stephen enters the Dark Dimension, and on behalf of his master, who slowly grows weak, and has learned of Dormammu’s plans to invade earth.

At first Dormammu outmatched Stephen in their dual, and for a moment he thought he would die at the hands of the Eldritch Abomination, until they were interrupted by an exquisite, white haired woman, in a flimsy wine colored dress.

She begged them to stop. 

Told them that in the heat of their battle they’d destroyed the dimensional barriers that separated the dark dimension from the Mindless Ones (unstoppable engines of destruction), and if something were not done soon they would destroy the Dark Dimension and all of its denizens.

Reluctantly Stephen bargained ifhe were to help Dormammu and the white haired woman that they would spare the Earth-Realm.

The vengeful Dormammu never forgot the humiliation, and would became one of Dr. Strange's most implacable enemies.

His hatred for the man would only intensify when he learns of his nieces love for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite Marvel Characters has always been Dr. Strange, and I've always wanted to explore him more as a person, and felt that he needed a family to keep him more grounded, and give him more reason to care.


End file.
